


Шрам

by fu_ry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: На плече у Кирка есть шрам, который напоминает им о том, как они едва не потеряли то, что было для них самым ценным на свете.





	Шрам

**Author's Note:**

> Работа публиковалась на фикбуке под ником "_Миля_". Позднее была удалена вместе с аккаунтом по личным причинам.

Леонард обнимает возлюбленного сзади и скользит рукой к эрегированному пенису. Кирк ежится в сладком предвкушении. У доктора поистине волшебные руки, уверенные и нежные одновременно.   
  
Но Маккой вдруг замирает. Его взгляд задерживается на шраме двухгодичной давности. Он проводит кончиком пальца по едва-едва заметной светлой линии на плече.   
  
– Леонард? Не думай об этом.   
  
Маккой послушно отрывается от шрама, а Джим тянется к крепко сжатым губам, чтобы переключить его внимание.  
  
***

Он стоит в коридоре, упираясь рукой в дверь. Не решается войти, слыша, что происходит внутри.

Маккой слышит шаги на лестнице и, чтобы не встречаться с соседями, наконец проворачивает ключ и поднимает поставленную на пол бутылку виски.   
  
В гостиной Кирк трахает коротко стриженную девушку, с крепкими ногами и почти отсутствующей грудью. Она сильно напоминает парня. Довольно показательно.   
  
Леонард садится у барной стойки, пьет виски прямо из горла и сверлит пару взглядом. Девушка скоро сдается, отталкивает Джима, называет их придурками, собирает свою одежду и вылетает в прихожую. Еще одно ласковое «Ненормальные» – и дверь с громким лязгом захлопывается.  
  
Кирк выбирается из постели. Затянувшееся молчание: он смотрит, как Маккой снова и снова отпивает алкоголя.  
  
– Ну, хватит, Леонард. Ты уже полбутылки высосал.  
  
Джим предупреждал его. Неделю назад грозился: «Ты злоупотребляешь. Прекращай пить или я брошу тебя, я серьезно». Но вчера он сорвался. Вернулся домой пьяный, увидел осуждение в потемневших до синего глазах. «Ну вот, ты снова сделал это. Ты мне на зло?» Леонард постыдно ретировался. Кирк вышел на улицу следом за ним. Но разошлись в разные стороны.  
  
– Ты изменил мне, – произносит Маккой намеренно тихо, почти шепотом. Джим шумно сглатывает. В Леонарде закипает ярость. Стоп. Он не имеет права злиться: он сам все испортил, за ошибки приходится платить. – Ты изменил мне. Нет... Н-нет, это не измена. – Он говорит все громче. – Конечно, это не измена, ведь ты меня бросил. Ты меня бросил! – Он все же срывается на крик. – Надоело меня терпеть? Ты бросил! Бросил!  
  
Маккой бросает бутылку в Джима. Чудом промахивается на какой-то дюйм. Кирк отшатывается, и осколок от разбившейся о стену бутылки, застрявший между стеной и обнаженным плечом, глубже впивается в тело. Он не сразу замечает боль, впав в какой-то ступор.  
  
– Джим...  
  
Леонард боится сам себя. Он мог его убить. Своими руками он только что чуть не убил Джеймса Кирка, единственного близкого ему человека.  
  
Кирк сбегает в ванную. Маккой привстает на носки, чтобы заглянуть в маленькое окошко вверху закрытой на засов двери. Джим ищет аптечку. По спине стекают струйки виски и крови, осколок застрял в ране.   
  
– Позволь мне помочь.  
  
– Сам справлюсь.   
  
– Аптечка под раковиной, за стопкой полотенец.   
  
И сегодня тоже Леонард уходит. Завтра можно прийти за своими вещами. Утром Кирка не будет дома: его ждет адмирал для решения последних спорных вопросов перед новой миссией. Две недели – и снова в космос*.  
  
***  
  
Однако на следующий день в десять утра Маккой застает его спящим в их общей спальне. Одеяло сползло, оголяя плечи и спину. С горечью во рту и удушающим комом в горле он вспоминает, как эта спина прогибалась, когда они занимались сексом. А на плече пластырь и запекшаяся вокруг него кровь. Он – кто бы сомневался – сделал все неправильно, отдирать будет чертовски больно.   
  
Леонард подходит поправить одеяло, но меняет свое решение, опасаясь разбудить Джима. Так и не собрав свои нехитрые пожитки, он идет прямо к адмиралу.  
  
***  
  
– Капитан Кирк уже говорил с вами, адмирал? – Маккой чувствует себя до крайности неуютно: в помятой одежде, с растрепанными волосами и несвежим дыханием перед начальством.  
  
– Он просил отложить встречу до завтра.  
  
– Должно быть, случилось что-то серьезное.   
  
– Как ни странно, надеюсь, он просто не встал с похмелья. Действительно серьезная причина может вызвать промедление с вылетом, что было бы нежелательно.   
  
– Из двух зол отдаете предпочтение меньшему, понимаю. Уверен, все состоится в свои сроки. Ведь назначение нового начальника медслужбы не займет много времени? Я подаю в отставку.  
  
***  
  
Леонард дергает ручку и чуть не воет от бессилия, потому что дверь оказывается заперта. Должно быть, заблокировалась по ошибке, когда адмиралу понадобилось выйти по срочному делу, оставив Маккоя писать заявление об уходе. Он наплел ему что-то про аэрофобию, про то, что хочет снова обзавестись семьей и провести с ней остаток жизни, спокойно и без ежедневного риска работая врачом в какой-нибудь скромной больнице. Адмирал, кажется, все понял и почти не пытался его переубедить.   
  
Он возвращается в кресло, откидывает голову назад и смежает веки. Голова гудит. Он уже пережил утопление в собственных эмоциях и теперь ощущает лишь усталость и приглушенную боль утраты. Утраты всего, что имело ценность.  
  
Он задремал. Маккой просыпается, когда слышит шаги за спиной, а затем – характерный звук разрываемой на клочки бумаги.   
  
– Боунс, тебе не следует этого делать.   
  
Перед ним стоит Кирк, а на полу у его стоп разбросанно конфетти – остатки заявления начальника медслужбы.  
  
– Меня подставил адмирал. Вот гад.  
  
– Он правильно сделал, что позвонил мне, рассудив, что ты, возможно, сгоряча прибежал увольняться.  
  
Маккой трет глаза, пытается привести мысли в порядок.   
  
– Леонард.   
  
Он поднимает глаза на Джима. На нем футболка наизнанку, спешил.  
  
– Я не должен был изменять тебе.   
  
– Это уже не измена.  
  
– Я не должен был говорить, что брошу тебя. Я не хочу тебя потерять, и те слова – самые непростительные в моей жизни. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я могу порвать с тобой из-за какой-то мелочи.  
  
– Разве это мелочь?  
  
– Мелочь, если на кону возможность быть с тобой. Я не имел права упрекать тебя за пьянство. Я повел себя, как стервец, ни во что не ставящий чувства ближнего. Ты многое пережил, тебе тяжело, тебе сложно находить положительные стороны в чем-либо, ты в их наличие никогда не веришь. Но ты не виноват в этом. Обстоятельства часто не на твоей стороне.  
  
– Спасибо, что напомнил мне, насколько дерьмово мое существование.  
  
– Я... Я просто хотел сказать, что, естественно, ты ищешь облегчения. Да, ты пьешь, потому что тебе это представляется единственным возможным выходом. Эгоистично было с моей стороны упрекать тебя в этом. Я слишком поздно понял, что был неправ. Ты получал от меня не понимание и поддержку, а упреки. А сверх того я сделал тебе больно своими словами и изменой. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить за это, потому что правда в том, что я не хочу тебя бросать, несмотря ни на что. Я готов принять то, что мне не нравится. Я не в чем тебя не обвиняю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но понимаю, что ты можешь не захотеть вернуться после того, как я себя повел по-скотски.  
  
– Я не могу вернуться после того, что _я_  сделал. Я поставил под угрозу наши отношения и, господи, Джим, я чуть не убил тебя!   
  
– Но не убил же. Со мной все в порядке.   
  
– Я поднял на тебя руку. На какие еще преступления я способен, если так поступил с тем, кого люблю?   
  
– Ни на какие, Боунс. Я уверен, ты специально целился в стену, а не в меня.   
  
– Хочешь меня убедить в этом?   
  
– Я просто говорю, во что верю. Ты не мог не попасть в неподвижную мишень с расстояния в два метра. Я знаю, что ты не хотел навредить мне.   
  
Джим делает шаг к креслу и обнимает своего дорогого Боунса. Доктор трется носом о его живот, вдыхая любимый запах – запах Джеймса Т. Кирка.   
  
– Леонард, мы наделали кучу ошибок. Ты не можешь простить себе, хотя должен злиться на меня. А я не могу простить себе, тогда как, по-твоему, должен ненавидеть тебя. Если мы расстанемся, легче не станет, мы так и будем грызть себя за свои грехи и, самое главное, навсегда потеряем друг друга. Так может, стоит забыть последние три дня, как страшный сон, и жить, как жили прежде? Мы можем вернуть все, как было. И, полагаю, будет даже еще лучше, ведь мы теперь лучше понимаем друг друга. Нет худа без добра.  
  
– Ты неисправимый оптимист.  
  
***   
  
Спустя несколько дней Маккой кутается в одеяло перед телевизором. Кирк приносит ему кружку кофе с каплей ликера. Боунс с их примирения не брал в рот спиртного, но из рук Джима принимает напиток.   
  
Джим снимает серую форму и в одних трусах ныряет под одеяло к Леонарду. На гладкой коже красуется недавний порез. Подсохшая кровь кое-где уже облупилась. Маккой, будто загипнотизированный, тянется свободной рукой и поддевает ногтем твердую корку.   
  
Кирк перехватывает его руку.   
  
– Не надо, Боунс, это не самые приятные ощущения, сам знаешь.   
  
– Прости. Я мог бы заживить его за секунду. Но можно я не буду этого делать?   
  
– Конечно. Если тебе это важно.   
  
– Я хочу, чтобы он служил мне напоминанием держать себя в руках. Причини я тебе больший вред, я сошел бы с ума.   
  
– Вред? Нет, Леонард, ты только спасаешь меня. Если бы не ты, я давно был бы мертв.   
  
– Ты мог бы быть мертв, если бы стекло задело артерию, например. Я мог потерять тебя безвозвратно, Джим. Причем по собственной вине.   
  
– Хватит упрекать себя. Я жив, я рядом. Шрам пусть остается и напоминает мне быть к тебе внимательнее и следить за своим языком.   
  
Он прижимается к Маккою и касается языком его скулы.   
  
– А сейчас этот язык попытается отвлечь тебя от самобичевания. Все хорошо, Леонард, все у нас будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> *Очень рекомендую к прослушиванию песню "Снова в космос" группы "Зимовье Зверей".


End file.
